


Finding One that May Be the One

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Power is Key [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Rape, M/M, Nothing Sexual, it's an au I created, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Marvin wasn't hoping for love, je was hoping not to die or get something worse on this date. He was pleasantly surprised.Hey guys! New au I have! It's kinda confusing but hopefully it will make sense.





	Finding One that May Be the One

Marvin sighed as he sat down, scrolling through his phone. His eyes darted from profile to profile, looking at the men and occasional woman who wanted him for his looks. He kept scrolling, glancing at interests and names until one stood out.

The only name given was Anti, and he looked remarkably like Marvin himself, which wasn't that uncommon. Lookalikes are no big deal when there are demons and heros around. Marvin clicked on the profile, which gave more interests and details. Anti was a glitch, basically a demon with electronic abilities.

Protection is nice in a world like this, where magician's powers are nearly half that of a common demon. He lived close, and was fond of cats as well. It was enough of a match for a date, as was shown by Marvin sending a message, only saying the time and place.

 

The restaurant was only a few minutes away from Anti's, which gave Marvin less time to get ready once the day of the date came. He had found no other close matches, and hopefully tonight would go well. He had even asked for the help of his best friend, Jackie. 

Jackie was pretty good with fashion, and expressed it by forcing Marvin into a tux. "Come on Marv, if ya want him, ya gotta dress correctly. Besides the blue really brings out your eyes." He smirked at this last bit, gently floating up out of the reach of the magician. 

"I just don't understand. Why do I have to get a protector and you don't?" The magician huffed, glaring up at the hero. "I mean, I have powers. I'm not completely helpless." Jackie chuckled and went around him in a circle.

He settled back down as he said, "Well for one, my powers are almost double yours. Secondly," he bopped Marvin on the nose, then turned him to face his bedroom door. "You are an adorable kitten that needs to find love in a big, strong protector." 

The two both laughed at this although it quickly died out, knowing people didn't always find love in these things. "Now go get em kitten, I'll be waiting for the call after the date, sitting here. I'll be all alone." Jackie teased, before floating out the open window. "I'm going to my room, call me if you need a ride back or need to be let in."

Marvin left the house, holding his satchel close as he walked to the bus stop, worrying about how well the night would go. He hardly noticed that the bus had almost reached Anti's area, and it never crossed his mind that Anti may take the bus as well. 

What did cross his mind, however, was that he was alone, where anyone could get him. This was very clear when a man sat next to him, a preditory look on his face. "Hey darlin, where you headed all dressed up?" The man asked, scooting closer to Marvin, trapping him. 

The bus stopped as Marvin let out a quick retort, "I'm not your darling. I'm going to eat." He shuffled closer to the window, as the man scooted closer placing his hand on the magician's knee. 

The guy was about to reply with a probably pervy response when a voice came from beside him. "He sure doesn't look like he wants you to talk to him, buddy. I'm sure he'd rather talk to his date." Marvin looked up and a man that looked like him was there, all the same except his hair was darker, he had green eyes instead of Marvin's blue, and a bloodstained bandage was wrapped around his neck. The look a like was in a dark green tux, and motioned for the pervy man to get up, who complied, although he grumbled the whole time. 

The other man sat down next to Marvin, letting out a small, "Pretend we are going on a date, unil he goes away, kay?" Marvin lightly nodded along as the other man looped his hand around Marvin's waist, which was somehow more comforting than if the other man had done it. Luckily the man got off at the next stop, apparently only there to hunt unexpecting weaker species.

As soon as the bus started moving again, the man backed away and scooted to the edge of the seat, letting Marvin have his space. The magician relaxed a bit knowing the man was gone, and as his savior said, "Hey, sorry about that. I didn't know what to do and he was a fire demon and I am higher than him so I did what I could." Marvin quickly shushed him when he sensed the demon was rambling. 

"Hey it's fine. Thank you. I uh, actually have a date though, so..." He trailed off looking at the demon again. "But I'm a few stops away from the restaurant still so we can chat if you want. I can't say how thankful I am."

"Well I'm also heading to a date, but I can chat a bit as well. What's your name?"

"Marvin Magnolia. I, uh, also go by my stage name Marvin the Magnificent." He fiddles with his hands, making little small sparks of purple flame up. 

Anti seems shocked for a moment before saying, "How do ya do, Marvin. I'm Anti, your date." He holds out his hand, a goofy smile on his face. Marvin pauses for a moment before he starts laughing at the strange turn of events. He hadn't expected the date to go that well, but now at least introductions aren't an issue.

 

The date went fucking great. Anti wasn't an asshole, and laughed at Marvin's jokes! The two walked home together, walking to Marvin's house first, then Anti was going to take the bus home. Marvin was slightly buzzed, and Anti didn't want to risk Marvin getting targeted. "So why did the dude stab you?"

"Because I insulted his dog! Honestly, I need to get new friends." The two giggled, as they walked up to the door. Marvin blinked, realizing where he was, and frowned. 

"I, I need to text my friend." Anti raised a brow. "He is in his apartment, I don't have a key because the owner doesn't trust my class with them. Too close to other of the same class. Too liable." Anti nodded understanding as Marvin texted Jackie. The hero was soon down, a grin on his face before his eyes landed on Anti. 

Jackie blinked, and looked at Marvin. "You brought him home? Or did he follow you? Do I need to..." He trailed off, and Marvin quickly shook his head.

"No! No, he's fine, I agreeded. We didn't want me on the bus ride home alone and his house was on the way, so he escorted me home." Marvin nodded at Jackie, letting him know he's okay. Jackie looks tight-lipped, but he nods 

"I better get all the tea later." Marvin grins and nods, and the hero disappears back to his room. 

Marvin turns back to Anti, who looks sheepish and like he wants to ask something. "Do you want to stay?" Marvin asks, the words falling out before he could think about them. He quickly backtracked at Anti's face. "Not, not like that! I was just wandering if you wanted to stay, save you money and time. I have some clothes that look like they'd fit you! My friend Chase stays over a lot and he left clothes here that he's never worn because he thinks I'll find someone."

Anti giggled at Marvin's ramble, and asked: "Are you sure? You aren't scared I'm going to take advantage of you?" He got serious at this, but Marvin nodded. The two went inside, and the clothes did fit Anti. Then, Marvin crawled into bed and made grabby hands at Anti. The demon chuckled and crawled in after him. The two fell asleep soon, Marvin curled up into Anti and the demon with an arm around the magician's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
